Memorias Fallidas
by Portaphyro
Summary: El día que se descubrió que no era ni torpe ni inocente. Bueno quizá un poco sí, en el pasado. La vez en que las experiencias románticas de Natsu antes de Lucy son el tema de conversación del día, y como incluían muchas tardes borrachas y a una muy olvidadiza Cana.
-¿Cómo es que no te acuerdas?

Natsu miró a Cana con una mirada fastidiada como por décima vez aquella noche, harto de su insistencia. Era una tarde borracha en Fairy Tail, donde no había demasiados trabajos y el aburrimiento había llevado a todos a sentarse en las barras con una cerveza y muchas preguntas entre manos. Natsu no se había salvado al escrutinio, y tras evitar con muecas y desviando la atención con otras preguntas, no pudo evitarlo más.

-¿Alguna vez has salido con una chica?

-¿Eres virgen?

-¡Claro que es virgen!

-¡No has dado ni un beso!

-Lucy, ¡tienes un niño inocente!

Las carcajadas que siguieron después de eso y la pregunta de Cana, que fue la que se lanzó -fisícamente- sobre él y lo acorraló fueron lo que finalmente pudo con él.

-¡Tú!- se quejó en voz alta mientras trataba con empujones de safarse a una muy melosa Cana de encima- ¿Por qué siempre haces esto? ¡Tú fuiste mi primer beso!

Natsu había gritado esa última parte esperando por fin recibir atención del grupo, no un silencio sepulcral. Aguantando las miradas de todos, se resignó a que ahora no quedaba de otra que contar su historia, o jamás lo dejarían en paz.

-¿Cómo es que no te acuerdas? ¡Nunca te acuerdas! ¡Lo peor es que fue cuando aún éramos niños, y todas las chicas crecieron antes que yo por lo tanto eras más alta! ¡E inclusive a esa edad ya estabas borracha!

Natsu dejó salir toda la frustración que guardaba en su fuero interno, con aquella historia traumática de hacía años. Recordaba muy bien el sentirse intimidado y acosado por aquella niña tan alta, que sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre él y lo besó. Apenas soltarlo sin embargo ella siguió tomando y riendo, y él, completamente avergonzado e inexperto, salió corriendo del gremio.

El discurso de Natsu era imparable en este punto. Contó todas sus desgracias con el género femenino desde ese día, y cómo básicamente las evitó como cosas horrorosas. Su segundo beso había sido después de todo, Erza, y para su desgracia había sido accidental, una caída en media pelea en la que sus labios se rozaron. La paliza que le dio la pelirroja después de ello lo dejó casi inválido por días.

-Ese sí lo recuerdo. Lo lamento por sobrerreaccionar, éramos niños después de todo.

La disculpa de una avergonzada Erza ante sus accesos de furia por algo tan infantil hizo oídos sordos en Natsu. Siguió contando como, ya mayor, decidió ceder ante las pullas de Loki y finalmente, "ser un adulto" e ir por primera vez a un local que era entremedio entre salón de streaptease y burdel.

-No pongan esos rostros incómodos, ¡tampoco aquí hay nada que contar! Loki me dejó solo, el desgraciado, y cuando me vieron tan inepto los del local me jugaron una broma y terminé entre los regazos de un travesti, ¡un travesti! ¡El hombre era inmenso y su maquillaje era horrible!

En este punto las desgracias de Natsu habían acabado con la sesión de preguntas y ya no había quien no estuviera riendo y prestándole atención.

-¡Mi vida amorosa era un desastre, un absoluto desastre!

-¿Era? ¿Sólo era?

-Natsu- intervino Lucy, bondadosa. No le sentaba bien ver a su pareja haciendo burla de sí mismo, no cuando ella sabía hasta qué punto las cosas ya no eran así. -Ya no eres tímido ni inepto en lo absoluto…

Natsu paró al fin su larga perorata, atento a la mano cálida en su brazo. Sonriendo, soltó después una risa entremedia entre resignación y alivio y continuó.

-Ya no es así de hecho, ¿y sabes quién cambió eso? ¡La misma que inició todo! ¡Fue Cana!

-¿Ah?- exclamó Cana, librándose de los efectos de la ebriedad por un momento. -Que yo sepa Natsu, tú y yo no hemos tenido nunca nada, ni siquiera recuerdo ese beso de niños.

-Tú nunca recuerdas nada, Cana, deberías dejar el alcohol. -contestó Natsu, acentuando con su frustración cada una de las palabras.

Había sido una noche de festejo sin razón aparente del gremio, y como muchas otras, todos se encontraban ya a medio camino de la intoxicación. Cana se había acercado a Natsu y tal como la vez anterior, lo besó de improviso, con la diferencia de que esta vez se encontró con un Natsu ligeramente más experimentado. Fuera por la adrenalina del momento o por resentimiento contra el intento fallido anterior, el orgullo de Natsu esta vez lo obligó a responder y terminó presionando a Cana contra una pared mientras sostenía con sus brazos sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, descargando todas las urgencias contenidas de años.

-¡Fue increíblemente sexy! -exclamó Natsu gesticulando exasperado con sus manos- y hacías ruidos y lo disfrutabas y gemías y decías mi nombre (fue mucho antes de ti Lucy) y fue la primera vez que pensé que una mujer podía ser ya sabes, ¡atractiva en vez de un monstruo barbudo o golpeador!

-¡¿Cómo es que si fue tan bueno no recuerdo nada?!

-¡No lo sé! Maldita sea Cana, no pensé esa vez que no estuvieras consciente, ¡estabas diciendo mi nombre! No hicimos nada más porque una pared en una esquina del gremio no es lugar para eso y por alguna razón hubo una pelea entre todos o algo y nos separamos, ¡pero al día igual siguiente te habías olvidado de todo!

-¿Intentaste continuarlo al día siguiente?

Aquello era un enfrentamiento entre Cana y Natsu ahora, con los dos viéndose fijamente, uno frustrado y la otra con su cara transformada en un signo de interrogación. No recordaba nada y quería saber.

-Nah- contestó Natsu, recobrando súbitamente la calma- aquello nunca funcionó. Tú nunca recordaste nada y sólo te acercabas a mi borracha y después de esa última experiencia aprendí a salir corriendo, no le hago a eso de la amnesia.

-Lo bueno fue que a partir de allí aprendí a tener confianza, ¡e incluso salí por uno o dos meses con una chica! Ya no me sentía como un intento fallido, pero no había conexión con nadie, ¿sabes? Esa niña terminó conmigo porque se cambió de ciudad y no me afectó gran cosa, fue hasta aburrido, así que dejé eso de las citas y decidí esperar a que la siguiente persona con la que saliera fuera la indicada, alguien realmente genial. Tuve razón en esperar.

Natsu apretó la mano de Lucy gentilmente, mirándola con cariño, y esta se olvidó de los celos momentáneos que la habían atacado con aquella historia. No era la única calmada, ver un lado más maduro de Natsu (uno que nadie además de ella se esperaba, el gremio tenía pésimas expectativas respecto a su inteligencia) había impresionado a todos. El mago de fuego no había huido de las relaciones con las mujeres no porque no le interesara el tema, tal como niño inmaduro, o porque no pudiera, sencillamente podía pero había decidido esperar y finalmente había logrado lo que se propuso estando con Lucy. Aquello lo dejaba más alto que muchos otros y lo sabían. La revelación les sacudió el orgullo.

-Eh Natsu, ¿no quieres repetir?- insinuó Cana juguetona, pegándose a su lado de manera insinuante.

-¡Es mío!- fue la respuesta airada de Lucy, empezando una pelea amistosa entre las dos.

Natsu negó con la cabeza al verlas, y alrededor el ruido empezó a crecer exponencialmente, conforme más discusiones y muebles voladores se unían a la pelea de ellas.

Simplemente un día más en Fairy Tail.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-No tengo idea qué me hizo escribir esto, generalmente odio los fanfics de amiguis y cosas de Fairy Tail y del gremio y el friend power, pero detesto que humillen tanto al pobre Natsu y quería inventarle su propio pasado en citas no tan miserable, perdón T_T


End file.
